1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to support and restraint devices designed to be used on mentally and or physically incapacitated people to prevent falls and subsequent injury while using portable commode chairs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Past art patents were examined from a search conducted in the following classes and subclasses: 4/457, 297/465 and 483.
Patents which were found to be most pertinent to my invention included: U.S. Pat. No. 2,170,703, dated Aug. 22, 1939, issued to Waxman et al, discloses a child bid and restraint
Nigro was issued U.S. Pat. No. 2,635,245, dated Apr. 21, 1953, and illustrates a combination garment and safety
On Oct. 23, 1956, Givens was issued U.S. Pat. No. 2,767,403 for child tie-in-bibs.
The Jordan patent was issued on Sept. 27, 1977, U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,737, for a chair support harness for children.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,474 was issued on Nov. 25, 1980 to Rosenberg for a chair restraint for infants.
Rowley was issued U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,421, on July 27, 1982, for a child restraining article.
On Jan. 31, 1984, Elf was issued U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,514, for a wearable infant carrier.
To my knowledge, the foregoing patents represented devices most pertinent to my invention. Although my device is a support and restraint garment, as are most of the past art patents, my device is specifically designed for safely restraining a person on a portable commode chair. None of the previous inventions disclosed restraints to be used for a person on a commode chair. No devices seen could even be effectively used in that manner. Most restraint and support devices currently available are designed to be used to retain a person in a chair, a wheelchair, or in a bed. Complications arise when these restraints are used to confine a person to a portable commode. The results is generally an ineffective and unsafe procedure. My device overcomes these problems safely and easily, and I therefore feel it is a definite improvement over those patent disclosures previously mentioned.